


JUST THE THOUGHT

by HoneyNeechan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: - Is it really enough just the thought that I can tickle you to make you laugh? -, it was he who gave voice to your thoughts, before turning you around to meet your eyes.You tried to avoid his gaze while your face became even redder at those words. They were true though: the mere thought of him touching you was sending shivers down to your back, making you feel two total different emotions: the urge to escape for the embarassments and the will to remain there at his mercy just to stay close to him .Sequel of the fanfiction: CHANGING
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Second tickle-fiction about the One Piece universe. I hope I got the character of Marco right and to not make him too Out of Character XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, my Darlings <3

\- I like your laugh -.  
That sentence took you by surprise, so much so that you almost dropped the glass you were washing.  
\- Beg your pardon? -  
\- Your laugh. It's very nice -  
Marco continued to observe you from his position at the kitchen table sitting sideways on a chair, with his arms folded resting on the back and his face resting on them.  
\- Uhm ... Thank you ... -, you were definitely confused by his compliment; when had he been able to hear you laugh? It had been a relatively short time since you were finally able to open up to the whole crew thanks to Ace's help, but so far you didn't remember ever laughing or even smiling in the presence of anyone other than Ace.  
Also because, ever since he discovered that you were ticklish he never refrained from teasing you whenever you were alone.  
Maybe Marco had seen you ??  
\- Y / N.? -  
\- Y-Yeah? -, why did your voice have to be so shrill when you were talking to him?  
\- You've been washing that glass for 5 minutes. You will consume it -.  
You looked at your hands, actually realizing that you had practically covered that poor glass with a thick layer of soap; you rushed to rinse it and then put it away, while you felt your cheeks turn red with embarrassment.  
You couldn't do anything about it, in Marco's presence you always looked stupid. Not because you were clumsy, on the contrary, but knowing that you had his beautiful eyes on you made you nervous. And if you thought of all the times that when he helped you he also gave you those wonderful smiles that he seemed to dedicate only to a few people in particular...  
There was nothing to do.  
You definitely got a crush on him!  
\- Y/N? Y/N are you listening to me? -, his voice, so close to your ear, took you by surprise making you take a few steps back from him, who in the meantime had approached, but you, too busy in your thoughts, had not noticed it.  
\- Why are you so jumpy all of sudden? -, he asked you, looking at you with a raised eyebrow in a clear confused expression, while you mumbled an apology for your so embarrassed attitude.  
\- I-I am so sorry Marco! It's ... It's just that ... You caught me by surprise ... And your breath kinda tickled my ear ... -, the last part you were sure you only thought about it, but the mischievous smile that appeared on his face assured you otherwise.  
\- Is that so? -, he took a step closer and you had to make an enormous effort of will to avoid retreating, - So what I've heard last night was real. You are ticklish -.  
It was not a question and this thought was enough for you to make you shiver, plus to see his hands getting too close to your sides convinced you to give up everything you had in your hand and run away as fast as possible.  
You could hear his footsteps chasing you along the corridors of the ship; you had to find a hiding place or he would have reached you!  
Unfortunately Marco was definitely much faster than you. Before you could turn another corner, his hand closed around your wrists, then pulling you towards him to imprison you in his arms.  
\- Caught ya! -, he affirmed with a slight triumphant note in his voice, - It was not a good idea try to escape from me -, he said it so close to your ear that it made you laugh. Was he doing it on purpose?  
\- M-Marco plehehehase ... let me gohohoh ... - even though you tried, you already felt you were going to burst out laughing and he still hadn't even touched you.  
\- Is it really enough just the thought that I can tickle you to make you laugh? -, it was he who gave voice to your thoughts, before turning you around to meet your eyes.  
You tried to avoid his gaze while your face became even redder at those words. They were true though: the mere thought of him touching you was sending shivers down to your back, making you feel two total different emotions: the urge to escape for the embarassments and the will to remain there at his mercy just to stay close to him .  
You were lost in your thoughs when his hands moved from your wrists to your sides, making you jolt with a little squeak.  
\- Well Y / N? -  
\- Yes! ... Yes I ... It's just that I'm very sensitive ... -, you tried to justify yourself, still too embarassed to look up at him.  
\- Ok, I got it -. To your great surprise, Marco let you go, then took a few steps away. - I'll be more careful next time -, he added, then heading towards the direction in which you had arrived with your back to you.  
What the ...  
Reacting to a strange instinct you were about to follow it down the corridor, when a noise just above your head made you look up; a few seconds later the ship was filled with the usual mess of the crew returning from the excursion on the mainland to collect groceries and other things.  
Maybe that was why Marco had turned away from you?  
But most importantly ...  
What did he mean by "the next time"?


	2. The next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we foun out what happened in the famous "next time"

The famous next time revealed itself to be in the next 2 days.  
You were in his room while you were examining together the reports on the supplies of food and various groceries that you had drawn up.  
\- You did a good job Y / N -, he said after a while, putting the papers on the desk and taking off his glasses, giving you a slight satisfied smile.  
\- Thank you -, you replied, bowing your head slightly forward in a slight bow, happy to have done a good job with your first relation.  
\- Well now, since that we are done with this -, Marco moved away from the desk coming towards you, surprising you, - I think we could finish the last time unresolved speech -.  
\- Uh .. Unresolved speech? I-I don't know what you mean Marco -, you were definitely confused by his words, but the fog dissipated from your mind when he took you and pulled you to himself, tightening his hands around your hips, squeezing them lightly and making you jump with a little squeal, before dissolving into soft giggles.  
Uh-oh ...  
\- My my, I've barely touched you and you are already so squirmy? -, he teased you, tracing long, delicate strokes up and down your sides, elicting more giggles from you, even if you were trying with all your might to not give in.  
\- M-Marcohohoh wa-waihihiht! -, you tried to protest and free yourself, but as his hands were gentle his was a solid grip, which left no way out. If we added the fact that the more you laughed the more your strength failed then ...  
It took a few seconds, a few more poke here and there on your tummy, and you were collapsing on the floor, your legs to weak from all the ticklish sensation to resist in keeping you up.  
But Marco did not let you go, instead he took the occasion to catch you in a bridal style and putted you on his bed, sitting next to you, giving you some time to regain your breath.  
\- W-Why did you do that? -.  
\- I think I told you last time -, he replied, tilting his head slightly to the side with a little smirk, - I like your laugh. I just wanted to hear more of that -.  
Despite the embarrassment of the moment, the question came spontaneously: how could he have heard you laugh if you had never let yourself go in front of others?  
Marco's smile became slightly embarrassed as he explained what had happened a few days before your moment alone in the kitchen.  
He was on his way to Ace's room to scold him for stealing food from the pantry again without permission and he heard you chattering. Driven by curiosity he had put his ear to the door, an indiscretion that in other cases he would never have allowed himself to do if it weren't for the fact that he had caught a phrase from Ace that had piqued his interest.  
\- Then admit that you like him! -.  
\- I already told you you're wrong. I don't like him ... at least not in that sense -.  
\- Why is it hard for me to believe you? -  
\- 'Cause you're silly and stubborn -  
There was a few seconds of silence before Ace spoke again, in a mock offended tone. - Take back what you said! -  
\- I won't -  
\- It's better if you do or else ... -  
\- Or else what? -  
\- I'll tickle you ~ -.  
More seconds of silence and then ...  
\- A-Ace don't you da-ahahahahah! Nohohohoh! -.  
At the mention of the moment in which you were laughing, you couldn't repress a little sigh while covering your face to hide your embarrassed expression. - I cannot believe I did this miserable figure ... -.  
Marco gently took your hand, pulling it away from your face, reassuring you that there was nothing to be ashamed of. - You have such a cute laugh Y / N: vibrant, tending to shrill and interspersed with some little snorts. I bet that everyone on the ship would love to hear it too -, he poked you on the sides, making you squirm and chuckle, while trying to catch his hand to stop his "attack".  
\- And speaking of things that someone would like to hear -, he added, catching your hands and blocking them togheter in one of his, locking you down on the sheets again, starting to tickle your sides again with his free hand, - I'm very curious about this person that you like. Mind to share the name of the lucky one? -.  
\- Nohohohohoh M-Mahahahrrccohohohoh! Stopstopstop !! -, this time you had no time to try to contain your laughter; you tried to squirm away from him but everytime you moved he changed spot to tickle, giving you no time to rest.  
\- Come on Y / N ~ Are you 100% sure to not want to tell me who they are? MHN ~ ? -, he teased you, starting to poke at your ribs too, making you scream and squirm even more. - Or maybe I can just go ask Ace about it -.  
\- Dohohohnn't you dahahahahahrreheheheh !!! -, you screamed even louder at that "threat", already imagining the embarrassment that would have resulted from that revelation.  
Too bad you didn't know that Marco had stayed long enough outside that door to hear you confess, between laughs while Ace tickled you, that you had a crush on the First Commander himself.  
And that couldn't have made him happier. He liked you. A lot. And he absolutely wanted to know you in every little facet of your character. But he couldn't 'cause you were to shy to even look at him when he was talking to you. So he started to look at you from afar, studying your every moves, learning to know you with the others' people eyes.  
You were kind with everyone, dedicated to your role in that crew, always ready to help. You were a calm, reflexive person who loved the solitude but who never strayed from others if they wanted to get close to you to make contact. Welcoming everyone with a smile, listening to them in silence, letting your positive energies absorb their negative ones without asking for anything in return.  
All these sides of you had won him over, and from the moment he realized you were reciprocating his feelings he had been waiting for the right opportunity to address the subject.  
And now there you are, playing like two children on his bed, him "tormenting" you and you begging him to stop.  
\- If you really have enough, can I suggest you to 'fess up? Or maybe -, he stopped tickling you for a moment, starting to slowly drop his fingers down, dangerously close to your weakest point, - Maybe I should tickle your feet a little bit. They look so adorably ticklish ... -.  
\- NO! No please don't! I'll say it! -. You definitely preferred the embarrassment of confessing rather than enduring another second of tickling.  
Marco then raised his hand, although with a hint of disappointment because he really wanted to see your reaction, then letting you get up from your lying position.  
A few seconds of silence passed, during which he waited for you to recover and you tried not only to regain lost breath but also to find the courage to confess everything.  
Eventually, with a last sigh and closing your eyes in tension, you made up your mind to formulate that answer.  
\- I like you -.  
Other interminable moments passed, until Marco pulled you gently towards himself, closing you in his arms and placing a light kiss on your forehead. - I like you too, ya know? -.  
You were totally astonished from that answer.  
\- What ?? -  
\- I like you too -, he repeated, raising your chin to look into your eyes, giving you a soft smile. - Aren't you happy about it, Y/N ? -.  
\- Wha ... Yes! Of course I am! -, and you really were. You couldn't have asked for a better ending to that story!  
Marco, on the other hand, was of a completely different opinion, since you found yourself lying on the bed again, with him totally dominating you with a very reassuring smirk on his face.  
\- How about celebrating then? I still want to hear that beautiful laugh of yours -.  
He didn't give you time to reply, but this time you didn't care that much.  
If that was the price to pay to be with him, it suited you just fine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end! Let me know what you think about it, my Darllings! 
> 
> Kisses  
> Honey


End file.
